


Spaceships and Aliens

by BonnieLass23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieLass23/pseuds/BonnieLass23
Summary: The Doctor refuses to accept anyone telling him he can't build a sonic screwdriver.





	Spaceships and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> My personal fix-it to the short story that shall not be named

“You know what would really help in this situation? A sonic screwdriver. Wouldn’t need to pick the locks if we had a sonic would we.” The Doctor seethed at his companions, frustration emanating from his form. “Too bad someone stopped me from making one.” This cutting remark was sent to Rose, who only rolled her eyes at him.

“I told you it’s above your station. It’s not my fault you don’t have the intelligence or skills for it.”

“Intelligence? Have you even met me!?”

“We’ve been over this. Corin can’t build a sonic!”

“Enough!” Jake glowered at his two friends. “Rose is right Doctor. Maybe if you were a full alien, but being half really cuts into those racial bonuses.”

“I refuse to accept that I can’t build a sonic screwdriver!”

“Fine. I’ll let you try to build a sonic screwdriver.” After a couple calculations that made him wince Jake looked back up at the Doctor. “Roll a D20 for me.”

With a triumphant grin the Doctor grabbed his TARDIS blue dice. He watched with bated breath as the Die rolled from his hand. The Doctor’s face dropped at the two staring back at him. “What? No...”

Rose let out a cackle. “Is that the same special time lord technique you used when you rolled for stats?” The group had never let him live down that particular failure. For all the boasting about being a genius and split second calculations that he could perform to insure he would roll only the highest numbers, Jake had wound up adding a few more points out of pity. Even so, Corin was barely above human intelligence, and the whole amnesia thing about alien encounters was getting old. It was kinda funny when his eighth self dealt with it, but now it was just aggravating thorn in his side. Especially when a certain DM decided to exploit it for ‘plot purposes’. 

“Roll again” Jake would do this occasionally, when there was an embarrassingly low roll.

After more shaking and asking Rose to blow on his die for luck he rolled a three. So much for Rose being his lucky pants. “That is it.” Glaring at his dice he placed them in the blue box to his left. He used his most intimidating Oncoming Storm voice as he addressed them. “You’re going to stay in dice jail until you learn to behave.”

“It blows up in Corin’s face before he gets halfway done.” The snickers of the other Torchwood employees at the table were cut off when Jake held up his hand. “The noise alerts the aliens to your presence on the ship.” The Doctor dropped his head into his hands with a groan. 

“I told you to go with mechanic instead of doctor.” Rose sing songed.

“Um hello, I am The Doctor. Of course I went with doctor.” His eyes narrowed at everyone else around the table. “And somebody had to. Not like any of the rest of you were willing to be the healer. What with how many of you went with tanks you need me.”

“Tanks that are about to save your pretty boy ass from the hostile aliens you just alerted to our presence because you couldn’t accept that Corin doesn’t have the stats to build your bleeding sonic!” Owen all but yelled at the Doctor.

Before they could get into a full out screaming match, again, Rose stepped in gently taking the Doctor’s hand in hers. “Really Doctor. Corin is your character, but he’s not you. He’s not the Doctor.” Rose gave him that tongue touched smile of hers he loved so much. “He can’t be you. It would take all the challenge out of the game.” She knew full well that flattery would get her everywhere.

“Oh alright.” He supposed she had a point. As much fun as stepping in to save the day with his impressive intellect and skills was on a professional basis, it didn’t translate well into a dynamic table top game.

Rose leaned up to give him a quick kiss. “Now I’m gonna save all your asses by negotiating our way out of this.” She rolled a nat 20.


End file.
